jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Shark: Redemption
'﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ' 'Jurassic Shark: Redemption '''is a spin-off of the Jurassic Shark Film Series. It will be set in-between the events of ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution and ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. ''The film is set to star Bailey R as Jack Bucay, Russell Griffin's cousin, who is targeted by the InGen employees as a means of indirectly interfering with Russell. The film was set for release on October 17, 2014, with LordStarscream100 set to produce the film and write the script. Filming began on January 13. The date was slated a month later to November 20th because director TIgerShark1212 lost interest at various points, no one wanted to film such as Bailey R, Grey R, Jacob N, and Grant M. Another reason is that the camera they used during production wasn't working correctly. Main Characters Grey R as Nathan Bucay, the film's main protagonist. Nathan is the first cousin of Russell Griffin. Bailey R as Jack Bucay, a supporting character who is Nathan's older brother and also a cousin of Russell Griffin. Jacob N as Marcel Holman, a supporting character who is friends with Jack (actor not to be confused with Jacob D). He agrees to help hunt the blue shark. Grant M as Scott Garthen, a supporting character who is friends with Jack. He agrees to hunt the blue shark. Nick B as Bennett Tristone, a supporting character who is friends with Nathan. Bennett happens to have an interest in sharks. He agrees to help hunt the blue shark. Cameos Shawn R as Calvin Bowman, a corrupt InGen employee who releases the Blue Shark. Russell P as Russell Griffin, Jack's cousin who was set to cameo in the film. Gabe S as Gabe Reynolds, Russell's friend who was set to cameo in the film. LordStarscream100 as Simon, the creator of the sharks who was set to cameo in the film. Ian A as Marcus Callum, a corrupt InGen employee who was set to cameo in the film. Production Originally, the project was slated to be directed by CharChar101, but due to an eventual interest in other projects, KookKidsPictures was replaced as the director, Starscream7 and CharChar101 were set to handle the screenplay. On June 3, 2013, KookKidsPictures was confirmed as the film's director. On June 6, it was confirmed that the film will be released on July 4, 2014, and it would take place and be filmed in Michigan. The music would be from the works of John Williams. On July 9, KookKidsPictures gave approval to the film's rough screenplay. On July 16, the film's first official trailer was released. On September 27, it was confirmed that the film had been postponed to around October of 2014 as a precaution for filming delays. On October 1, updates for the film were put on hold, as the film's entire cast had dropped out of the film and its status was uncertain. Filming was set to begin in early-2014, but KookKidsPictures dropped out of the film for various reasons. As a result, on December 27, the film was cancelled. On January 11, 2014, the film was officially revived, as Grey Rich signed on to direct. On the same day, LordStarscream100 revealed that the film's shark would be a Blue Shark. On January 12, the film's cast was revealed, with Bailey R, Grey R, Jacob N and Grant M set in on the cast. Russell P, Gabe S and LordStarscream100 were set to reprise their roles from the second film as cameos. The same day, Grey Rich built the Blue Shark. LordStarscream100 also confirmed that the film's release date would be October 17, 2014. Filming officially began on January 13, with the script due for completion around January 20 so that the major scenes could begin shooting. On January 14, the film was unexpectedly cancelled again for reasons unknown to LordStarscream100, after only five pages of the script had been completed. He has officially stated that there will be no more attempts to revive the film after this point. Category:User:Starscream7Category:FanfilmsCategory:Starscream7 FanfilmsCategory:Jurassic Shark Film SeriesCategory:2013 SS7 StorylineCategory:Jurassic Shark FranchiseCategory:2014 SS7 Storyline There was no filming during the month of February due to that problem. Then on March 9th, the film was revived again. The first scene he shot was the “Jack Bucay” scene which would feature Bailey R, and Grey R. The scene went as planned with everything going the way he planned. The next day, the scene was shot in the woods to film the scene when Nathan heads into the woods on his own. On March 15th, Bailey R refused to film anymore scenes as Jack Bucay. This made Grey R, Grant M, Jacob N have problems and needed to find a new person to do the role of Jack Bucay. Grey R is still trying to get Bailey R to do the role. The same day, Nick B joined the cast to play a role named Bennett Tristone. His role is very small; he agrees to help Nathan and Jack fight the shark. Nick B came over to his house and saw the movie and said: “I wish I had a role in that movie, it would be kind of cool”. So Grey R made some changes that he communicated with Lordstarscream100. On November 8th, TigerShark1212 started having interest in filming the movie again and contacted Lordstarscream100 through youtube. On November 20th 2014, part one of Jurassic Shark: Redemption was released while part two has no release date yet and still needs filming. On November 22nd, the film's first poster was released with a tagline that says "Before the Revolution...There was Redemption." On youtube, TigerShark1212 released the film on his other channel supbeachman7. On November 24th, part 3 was released with part 2 still being edited by Tigershark1212. Part two is still in production and is set to film November 27-29, according to Tigershark1212. So far Bailey R, Grey R are ready to do more scenes and hopefully finish part two. Part four is in production with 9 minutes filmed. There is no release date for part two nor part four. The film may take a break after that. In late-January 2016, KookKidsPictures talked about coming back to the film and re-writing it and directing it. StarScream7 approved him to re-write it, but hasn't approved any story yet. Problems: There were tons of problems during production the day TigerShark1212 agreed to film the movie. • When Grey R and Shawn R built the blue shark, they spent a lot of time trying to get the nose to stay together. But Grey R decided to put duct tape around the nose and hold it overnight. • When they were filming the scene with Bailey R and Grey R, he would have to stop the camera because Bailey R kept forgetting his lines. Grey solved the problem by having Bailey hold a computer with the script in front of him. Trivia: Originally, Bailey R was set to play Jack Bucay. But he showed no interest in the movie. So the role was given to Grant M. Grey R didn’t know how to get the role of Scott Garthen. That is when Bryce K wanted to do the role of Scott Garthen. But Shawn R convinced Bailey R to do the role of the movie. Bailey R said he might have interest in doing this movie. So Grant M was put back for the role of Scott. Grey R will try to find a role for Bryce so he won’t feel “Left Out”. When TigerShark1212 and Lordstarscream100 were emailing each other on gmail.com, TigerShark1212 wanted to change the name from Jurassic Shark: Redemption, to Jurassic Shark: The Revenge. Lordstarscream100 said: “We can’t name the film Jurassic Shark: The Revenge, because Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution also means revenge” TigerShark1212 did not argue with the comment Lordstarscream100 wrote back. He decided to leave the name as it is. After five pages of the script complete, TigerShark1212 decided to complete the script. He had success completing it July 28th 2014. As of now Jacob N and Grant M have no time to film the movie right now so there roles might be put replaced by two others. Hopefully this will not happen. Jurassic Shark: Redemption uses "Retribution Incident" (Lordstarscream100) as the beginning. Director/ editor Tigershark1212 used this because of what the quote said: "...where will the enemy strike next..." He thought this could be used to set up the story. After KookKidsPictures said that he couldn't do it, he talked about making a game, thinking that would make up for the loss of the film. Later, he decided against it, deciding to make his own games and because the film had a new director. Summary: Five Months after the Retribution Incident, a corrupt InGen employee, Calvin Bowman, heads to "Sight-B1332" to release a Blue Shark to targetRussell Griffin's cousins, Nathan Bucay (Grey R) and his older brother Jack Bucay (Bailey R). After a few attempts fail to kill the shark, Jack phones his friends Scott Garthen (Grant M), Marcel Holman (Jacob N), and Nathan's friend, Bennett Tristone (Nick B). Together they are their own 'Shark Hunters' and must fight for their own survival. It seems that where ever they go, the shark will always be there... Category:Cancelled Projects Category:FanFiction Category:Movies